


You always Saw Me, Rey

by RavenLost2187



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Ben Solo, BAMF Rey, Don't ask for the logistics in this, Don't ask me how I did this, F/M, Fix-It, Force-Powerful Kylo, Force-Powerful Rey, Literally just came out of the theater, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo Ending, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, This is pure Fix-It, here we go again, this is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLost2187/pseuds/RavenLost2187
Summary: SW TROS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!She felt the pull. It was dark and cold but powerful. Her fingers tingled and she glanced down slightly to see electricity lines waving through her hands, crackling with power. It coursed through her and images - images of her friends dying and her family - her family loosing every fight they've ever fought - but she can stop that.She can stop it from happening. She can - if she just slays Palpatine - she raises her lightsaber -
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You always Saw Me, Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the only logic you're going to get, 
> 
> Also, in case you didn't see the tag - MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> So, the fight with the Final Order ships is happening when Palpatine abolishes the big stadium thing so it's just Rey facing him on this barren land. All resistance fighters end up on the ground with them because Palpatine has destroyed their ships, but he wants them alive to see Rey become the new Sith Lordess. 
> 
> All of those other fighters have shown up but they've also been forced to the ground. So basically, thousands of people are watching Rey and Palpatine while a bunch of Star Destroyers are in the air. 
> 
> So yeah, I think that's all you need to really know for the story right now.

"Your friends will watch you gain your full potential!" 

Rey lurched in her spot as the building around her collapsed, disappearing without a trace. Her breath stuttered as she turned to see thousands of Resistance fighters - including her friends - stumbling around on the ground as though they had just been ripped from their ships and placed on the ground. Which apparently they had because suddenly ships began to fall from the sky, crashing to the ground. 

People yelled as they ducked to get out of the way. Rey screeched a "No!" and threw out her hand to save her friends as best as she could. 

Most of the ships were destroyed on impact to her force shield but others skidded along and managed to land mostly intact. Palpatine was laughing and people began to gasp in horror upon seeing him and then it turned into cries of confusion. Rey looked away but glanced back when she saw Finn and Poe grappling for each other on the field. Finn began to wildly look around and yelled her name when he saw her. 

Rey turned away again, trying not to think. 

"Slay me," Palpatine seethed. "Slay me and become the new Empress of Darkness!" 

Rey closed her eyes. It's for her friends. 

_It's for her friends_. 

She unhooked her lightsaber - Luke's - Leia's was still in the X-Wing. She breathed out slowly as Palpatine began to cackle. 

"Yes - yes - _yes!_ She will slay me down! And a thousand generations of Siths will live in her! Watch; as your friend destroys any chance she has...of becoming a _Jedi_." Palpatine screeched.

"Rey - no!" 

Rey blocked out Finn's called and ignited her lightsaber. 

_It's for her friends. She can protect them better as a Sith_. 

She felt the pull. It was dark and cold but powerful. Her fingers tingled and she glanced down slightly to see electricity lines waving through her hands, crackling with power. It coursed through her and images - images of her friends dying and her family - _her family_ loosing every fight they've ever fought - but she can stop that. 

She can stop it from happening. She _can_ \- if she just slays Palpatine - she raises her lightsaber - 

Palpatine screamed. 

Rey faltered in her steps, eyes flying open as she lowers her lightsaber in shock. She stepped back as Palpatine continued to scream. A blue lightsaber was through his chest and his skin began to peel backwards and blood spurted everywhere. Rey yelled and crossed her arms in front of her as a blood splattered her face. 

She began to tremble with confusion and anger. Who did this? Who stole her chance to save - to save her friends -!

 _That's not the only way Rey. You know this_. 

Rey gasped and pulled her hands down to see Kylo Ren. Blood was everywhere on his face and he had a little bit of a wild look in his eyes. The wind was sweeping his hair around and he was looking at Rey. Worry was written all over his face. 

_That's not the only way_. 

Rey gasped again and she slowly began to smile, feeling her power recede and the call to leave to the back of her mind as Ben reached for her, through the darkness, his hand a bright light in her mind. 

"You saved me," she whispered. It was corny, she knew. She cringed a little on the inside at just _how_ cringy it was but Ben broke into a grin. 

"Well you saved me," he whispered back. "It seemed only fair." 

Rey laughed; a choked off, emotional, and broken sound. She swallowed back a sob. "Are you - Ben?" 

"Yeah." Ben smiled softly. "You saw it. You always saw _me_ Rey." 

Rey smiled back and they stood there for a moment, still feet away from each other. Then Rey broke the standstill and ran forward to hug him. He had turned off the lightsaber and was quick to hug back. She felt him kiss her neck and she hugged him tighter. 

"Rey?" 

Rey pulled away to see Finn and Poe, hesitantly stepping forward. Poe had his gun out but he had it lowered ever so slightly. Finn looked between a mix of confused and worried. Poe was almost unreadable but he was radiating "I don't trust this" energy. 

She reached out through the Force with him to try and calm him. Finn seemed pretty okay with it surprisingly but she sent calming waves to him too. "It's alright. He's not - he's not going to do anything. I promise." She looked at Ben. "Right?" 

Ben nodded. 

"What about the Star destroyers?" the young woman from the death star wreckage spoke up. Everyone had somehow gotten closer and Lando, Chewie, and Rose Tico were closer than anyone else. They were right behind Finn and Poe. 

Rey and Ben looked up towards the Star Destroyers. There were hundreds of them, all gearing up to leave and destroy any planet that stands in their way. Rey clenched her jaw. "I don't know what to do. Is everyone down here?" 

"All Resistance leaders and members are accounted for," a fighter pilot had run over towards them. "Other ships who came to help us are checking to see if everyone is here as well." 

"So there's no one on the light side in the sky?" Ben muttered, still looking at the Star Destroyers. 

"No one." the fighter pilot confirmed, looking leery. 

"Hm." Ben hummed for a moment. 

"What are you thinking?" Rey asked, curious. 

Ben looked at her. "I have an idea. But I need you to help me. I'm not strong enough to do it on my own." he added seriously. He took her hand and Rey looked at it before looking at him. She opened her mouth to say something when he reached his hand to the sky and clenched it. There was a loud groan from the sky and Rey breathed in. 

She smiled again. "I'm right here Ben. I'm always here." and she reached her hand out too. 

Together, they used the Force to pull on the ships and pull them down. Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewie, Lando, and the fighter pilot stepped back when the ground cracked beneath them and they both began to scream as they pulled downwards. They kneeled down with it, pulling and pulling. 

"Oh that's brilliant -" Poe caught on as he saw the Star Destroyers dipping downwards. "Everyone!" he shouted, turning to the group behind them. "Get away from the Star Destroyers! Move this way!" he waved his hand towards the area behind Rey and Ben. "Move! Move! Move!" 

People began to clamber over to that area to escape the falling Star Destroyers. Everyone was safe behind the two Jedis when the first Star Destroyer hit the Earth. The ground shook and Poe fell. Finn caught him and they watched as other people fell. 

There were screams - mostly of terror - and yells of look outs to others. 

"They're getting rid of all the Star Destroyers," Finn breathed. 

"Well shit," Poe whispered back, eyes wide. "That's - that's some power they've got there." Finn laughed a little, but was still breathless as he watched the ships fall to the ground and crash down there. 

It took a hour at least. The Star Destroyers were many and heavy. Finn and Poe ordered for more counting of people and kept people ordered and close to Rey and Ben - as close as they could. 

Rey and Ben finally let go when Ben basically passed out. Rey began to drift too and she murmured, "Get everyone and ships. Finn, get everyone - get everyone off the planet okay?" 

"You're coming with us," Finn added. "Poe -" 

"Don't forget Ben," Rey muttered and then passed out. Finn looked at Ben who was still holding on tight to Rey's hand. He swallowed and looked at Poe. "Start heading for the ships. I'll stay here and you bring the _Falcon_ around." 

Poe nodded. "Alright everyone - run to your ships! Get in and get out of here! We'll meet back at base!" Everyone began running - running with determination to their own respective ships. Those who had lost their ships were invited to ride along with other people to their ships. 

Finn stayed next to Rey and Ben until Poe swung around on the _Falcon_. Poe jumped out of the ship as he kept going along with Chewie. Finn checked to make sure everyone was gone and then he and Poe picked up Rey. Chewie gently lifted Ben, moaning softly. 

"Three-p-oh, what is Chewie saying?" Finn asked as they entered the ship. 

"He missed Ben," C-3P0 told him as Poe rested Rey down on one of the makeshift medical beds. Poe then preceded to run up to the cockpit and scream at Lando to get them out of there. The Star Destroyers were begin to fall more rapidly and the ship shook. 

Finn looked at Ben for a moment, still trying to decided if he was for real or not. Then he headed up to where Poe and Lando were trying to get the _Falcon_ out of Exegol. 

"Chewie?" Poe asked over the roar of the engine as Lando pushed them into lightspeed. 

"With Rey and DO and Kylo and R2-D2 and BB-8," Finn nodded. 

"Did you know that Are-too messed around with Three-p-oh and got his memory back?" Poe added. 

"What? Seriously?" Finn blinked. 

"Yup. That's why he remembers us," Poe swung in the seat and sighed. "We won." 

"We won." Finn agreed, slowly sitting down and looking at the expanse of space twisting together. 

"What do we do now?" Poe asked. "With Kylo, I mean?" 

"I - I don't know." Finn sighed. 

"Maybe a trial or something? We have to make sure he doesn't do it again -" Poe was cut off by Chewie letting out a garbled yell. Lando chuckled. 

"You're not going to be able to do much unless you plan on fighting a wookie. Chewie's pretty attached to Han's son." Lando looked over at them before checking to make sure the course of the _Falcon_ was right. 

Poe blinked. "He's Han's son." 

"Yes, yes he is." Lando peered at Poe. "Did you forget that or something?" 

"Do you know him?" Finn asked. 

"Well, yes. For some time. I don't think he remembers me though." Lando sighed. "I left before he even reached two years old." 

"Why?" Finn frowned.

"I had other things to do. And I don't stick around for almost anyone." Lando replied simply. "We're here." he pulled the lever and the _Falcon_ exited hyperspace, slowing down to greet the jungle moon their base was on.

"Finn," 

Finn startled and turned to look at Rey who was shakily on her feet, swaying a little as she leaned against the opening. She was staring at the jungle moon, looking slightly dazed. "We - we're home?" she murmured. 

"Yes," Finn nodded. "Do you - are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine. Thank you," she gave him a small smile. "For everything." she turned and then paused. "Finn..." she said slowly. "I - I might have to leave." 

"What - why?" Finn stood to look at her. She turned back to face him, face sad. 

"No one - no one will believe Ben's back. I'll visit but...I was talking with Chewie...and we both agreed...we should leave. On the _Falcon._ " She looked at him, searching his face. "It's okay. I'll visit. And I'll help build a New Republic, I promise. And when, when the dust has settled, I'll come out of hiding. I won't - I won't disappear like Luke, I promise. I'll always come back to you -"

"That's a good idea." Poe interrupted her rant. Finn wheeled to him. 

" _That's_ a good idea?" he parroted. 

"No, really, it's a good idea." Poe stood. "As long as she agrees to stick around, we'll never loose contact with her. We can build the New Republic back and Ky - Ben will never get involved with this and he'll be fine." Poe looked at Rey who gave him a small smile back. She turned back to Finn, concerned. 

"I know it's not - not what you wanted but it's the best option -" Rey tried but Finn sighed. 

"No, no you're probably right." Finn looked at Rey. "Just promise you won't stay away for forever," 

"No! Of course not," Rey hugged him. "I'll _always_ come back, I promise. I really do." She pulled away. "And besides. You might not be a Jedi Finn," she held his hands. "But I can _feel_ it. You have some connection to the Force." She smiled at him. 

Finn smiled back. 

"Alright," Poe clapped his shoulder. "And now, you and I buddy, are going to be building a Republic!" 

"Good luck," Rey laughed. Chewie roared from behind them. 

Lando, Poe, and Finn bid Rey farewell. BB-8 had a hard time deciding what to do; whether he should go with Poe or Rey. Poe and Rey went back and forth until Poe finally just ordered BB-8 to go with Rey. 

Chewie was staying with Rey as well and they both got into the cockpit to lift off. Rey glanced up at all of her friends and the Resistance fighters. Most were talking with each other and then they all started to see Rey taking off and began to wave at her. 

Rey smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, sending out a call to all of them. To let them know that they were not alone. To let them know that she would come back when they needed her. Then she took a deep breath and raised the _Falcon_ off the ground with Chewie. BB-8 whirled behind them. 

"He's up?" Rey frowned as Chewie prepped them for hyperspace. 

"I'm up," Ben groaned behind her, taking care not to step on BB-8. He leaned against the frame and looked around, confused. "We - we're leaving again?" 

"The Resistance is going to build a New Republic." Rey informed him. "I thought - well, Chewie and myself thought it would be a good idea to, to get away from all of that. I'll come when they need me, but - but we'll be hiding. I don't know where yet, Chewie's finding a planet right now -" 

"You're doing this because of me." Ben frowned. 

Rey faltered. "Yes." 

"I could have gone by myself," Ben murmured. "You didn't - you shouldn't have come with." 

Rey smiled. "Do you remember what I said? I said always Ben." she stood up and walked towards him. She smiled. "Always." She lifted herself up to ever so slightly press her lips to his. Rey pulled back and Ben chased her but paused. Then he rested his forehead to hers. 

"Thank you," he sighed. Rey smiled and he smiled back. 

"We're going far away." Rey promised. "I'm not running away from my friends. But I'm not leaving you behind either. And when the time is right, we'll come out of hiding. Recreate the Jedi Order. How does that sound?" 

Ben grinned. "Sounds perfect." 

"We'll have to change some things obviously, and you'll have to tell me where Luke went wrong and stuff because we don't want that to happen obviously." Rey prattled off. 

"Obviously," Ben echoed. "Listen, normally I'd ask but I kind of need you to shut up for one moment because I want to enjoy this." 

"Enjoy wha -" Rey was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed to hers. She smiled into the kiss and kissed Ben back. She pulled away when he grimaced and Rey frowned. "Are you still hurt?" 

"A little bit," Ben gritted his teeth. 

"Did - did Palpatine -" 

"No, the Knights." Ben hissed. "I had to fight them off -" 

"Chewie - course?" Rey demanded. Chewie gave a moan. "Alright, we're heading tot he far reaches of the galaxy. Go sit down and I'll take care of it," 

"But -" Ben tried.

"Go sit down!" Rey yelled, shooing him away. Ben chuckled a little but did as he was told. Rey looked at Chewie. "Stay on course Chewie." 

Chewie moaned back. 

Rey went to the back and pulled out the medical supplies to tend to Ben. She looked at him and then smiled again. "We're going to do this." 

Ben looked at her. "Yeah. Everything's going to be fine." 

"Everything's going to be more than fine." 

Rey stuttered in her work and Ben choked. They both looked over Rey's shoulder to see the force ghost of Luke...and Leia. Leia looked just as she did when she died and Luke was a little bit behind her and looking over to them. 

"You have each other now." Leia smiled. "Take care." 

**Author's Note:**

> there were cringy bits and yada yada but I was working towards making this movie - like because idk. 
> 
> also, i kept on dragging it on and on somehow so it ended kind of weird too. Idk if i'll continue this. i'll probably make something different but along the lines of something bigger idk. 
> 
> anyways this is also my first reylo fanfiction i've joined the club buddies!


End file.
